The metabolic abnormalities such as high glucose, blood lipids, blood pressure and obesity have caused severe health threats. Recently, a genetic analysis study has identified the dual specificity tyrosine phosphorylation regulated kinase 1B (DYRK1B) as a causative mutation for metabolic diseases. DYRK1B is a dual-specificity kinases that possesses both serine/threonine and tyrosin kinase activities. The substituting cysteine for arginine at position 102 (R102C) mutation in DYRK1B showed gain-of-function activities and association with metabolic disease (Keramati et al, New Engl. J. Med. 370: 1909-1919, 2014). In another finding, L28P variant in DYRK1B, assumed loss-of-function mutation, showed significant protective effects against type 2 diabetes as well as hypertension. GWAS studies of the DYRK1B locus has been linked to Type 2 diabetes (Sim et al., PLoS Genet. 7: e1001363, 2011 and Cho et al., Hum. Mol. Genet. 21: 947-957, 2012).